Time together
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty make appointments, but still need an extra push.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin didn't realize he has forgotten about their appointment until the alarm set off. That was one hour and a heartfelt apology to Scotty on the phone from the office ago. Now Kevin sneaks into the apartment, finding Scotty asleep on the couch with the TV on. Kevin quietly takes off his jacket and shoes, putting his suitcase on the floor to put a blanket over Scotty. He strokes Scotty's forehead and gives his temple a light kiss. Scotty moans in his sleep and pulls the blanket closer around him.

Kevin eats a sandwich and drinks a glass of water before sneaking into the bedroom. He crawls down under the covers alone, missing Scotty's warm body. He knows he could wake Scotty up to get him to bed, but he also knows that Scotty would then be unable to sleep and he really needs to, working so much.

When Scotty wakes up his back aches and his feet are cold. The blanket is too small for him, as is the couch. He looks at the clock on his cell phone and realizes it's only three hours until he needs to go up to go to work. He gets up, brushes his teeth and crawls down in the bed next to Kevin. Even if he can't sleep he can have his arm around his peacefully sleeping husband.

*****

Kevin wakes up when Scotty leaves his spot, the arm around him disappears. He moans a complain and Scotty kisses his cheek.

"I'll call you when you get to work." He whispers and leaves. Kevin knows he has to go up soon too, when Scotty closes the door behind him, that's his cue. Otherwise he will be late for the staff meeting, and as Robert is away he's needed to pick up a lot of tasks he doesn't usually have.

He finds a post-it from Scotty on the sink. "_Love you lots, will be home at 4. Maybe you can be too_?" and a heart with arms held out at the bottom. Kevin puts the note in an envelope in his drawer, with some other similar ones. He sends a text message to Scotty: "_I'll try and make it to 4. Call me. Miss you._" And leaves for work.

Scotty calls during the staff meeting and Kevin needs to let the phone vibrate in his pocket. Twice. The meeting is usually quite boring, leaving Kevin time to text, but with Robert gone he has to take charge, making sure people cover for his policy discussions and budget planning meetings. When they are finally done he tries to call back, but Scotty doesn't answer.

He tries a few more times during the day with no success. He sends Scotty another text saying he might not make it home until four, but maybe to five thirty. An unexpected meeting about economic aid to non-governmental organizations had come up, and Kevin needed to cover it.

Scotty comes home to an empty apartment, the note he left on the sink is gone, and only the text from Kevin to keep him company. He fears we will end up sleeping on the couch, just like all other nights when he and Kevin aren't both home – which lately have been almost every night.

Once they actually get to spend some time together, they're either too tired to do anything but go to bed and kiss while falling asleep or fall asleep together on the couch. As nice as both of those are, Scotty is starting to ache from not being able to touch Kevin, talk to him about his days and hear Kevin tell him that everything will be okay after some idiot costumer hasn't been satisfied with his cooking.

Scotty puts a box with food from the restaurant in the fridge for Kevin and decides to go for a run. Maybe then he will be awake when Kevin come home at least. His body isn't working with him when he's out. He is much too tired to be wasting energy on running, and ends up taking the bus home. He falls down on the couch in his sweaty clothing and falls asleep within minutes.

When he wakes up, the apartment is dark and his body is weak. It's almost six o'clock and he can hear Kevin snoring from the bedroom. He knows that Kevin only snores when his sleep is very deep so Scotty doesn't want to wake him up for a little pre-morning fun.

Instead he takes a quick shower and prepares breakfast for both of them, deciding Kevin can do without that last hour of sleep. He wakes Kevin up with a cup of fresh coffee and the news paper. Kevin slowly wakes up when Scotty strokes his face.

"Hi honey." He says with a scratchy voice.

"Good morning." Scotty says and greets him with a kiss.

"Did you sleep here at all tonight?" Kevin asks.

"No, I fell asleep on the couch again." Scotty admits. "Sorry." He kisses Kevin again. "When do you have to leave?"

"Too soon." Kevin sighs. "I should call in sick too. If Robert can, then so can I."

Kevin tries to pull Scotty into the bed with him, but Scotty pushes him off.

"Kevin, I need to leave soon. You do too." Scotty says and strokes Kevin's arms. "I'd love to spend some time here with you, but we both know we will end up actually calling in sick. I'll try and be back here early instead."

Kevin sighs heavily when Scotty leaves the bedroom to fetch his things to go to work. He knows he needs them to be together again, to enjoy their spark for more than a few hours. He sits up in bed, knowing he needs to do something drastic. He takes a big sip of coffee from the cup Scotty put on his small bedside table and knows just what he is going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty's joy knows no boundaries when his boss approaches him just before he is about to go home, letting him know that he can take the rest of the weekend off and not be back until Monday. That leaves him five days with Kevin which he will spend in Kevin's office if necessary. Robert isn't there anyway, they can do anything they want on the couch, on the desk or on the copying machine.

Scotty barges into the loft to tell Kevin the good news, surprised to find Kevin on the couch with two packed weekend bags next to him.

"You're home!" He exclaims, putting down the magazine he was reading, getting up to greet Scotty. "We don't have much time, if you want to change you should do it now."

Scotty stares at Kevin in disbelief, not knowing if he grasps what is going on.

"We're going away for the weekend. I've packed your favorite suitable clothes." Kevin says and winks. Scotty knows what this means – a weekend in a hotel with Scotty wearing nothing. The two bags are one more than usually.

Scotty quickly changes into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, imagining it won't be long until he will be out of them again.

"The taxi is here." Kevin calls from the living room, and Scotty leaves his mirror reflection to ask Kevin why they can't drive.

"The car is much safer parked here than at the airport." Kevin says, taking the bags and heading towards the door. "Can you lock the door after you?" He asks as he exits.

"Where are we going?" Scotty calls as he obeys. Kevin smiles mischievously and presses the elevator button with his elbow.

"You'll see."

Scotty smiles back, not able to withhold the exciting feeling he gets.

"Whatever it is I hope it has a big bed." He says, deciding not to try and draw out the destination from Kevin, knowing his lawyer skills will make it impossible. The possibility for some fun in the airplane bathroom is usually much more effective.

In the cab to the LAX airport Kevin admits to calling Scotty's chef and tell him how bad it would be if his head chef was to work too much. The labor union would not be happy. Scotty laughs when Kevin tells how his boss had sounded terribly afraid to have Scotty on sick-leave for several weeks, and had more or less begged Kevin to distract Scotty for a few days to let him rest.

Kevin pays the cab driver and they enter the airport, Kevin steering the way to the international flights section.

"Where _are_ we going?" Scotty asks. "I don't even have my passport."

"Yes you do." Kevin says, handing him it from one of the bags. "We're just going on a small weekend trip, nothing big. Just some time to spent together, hotel breakfasts in bed and some European ruins."

"European ruins?" Scotty echoes. "We're going to _Europe_?"

"Yes, you said you've always wanted to go there." Kevin says, picking up tickets from the same bag. "This is like a trailer. A pre-view before an extended trip, later on when we have more time." Kevin says.

"But it's too much. Too expensive." Scotty says. Kevin stops and takes Scotty's hand in his.

"No, it's not. It's worth living on water and bread for months if I get to spend four days with you in the capital of romance." Kevin leans in to give Scotty a kiss. "We're going to Paris. Besides, it's last minute tickets, they're cheap." Kevin says with a wink.

"Now let's get a move on, hun." Kevin hands one of the bags to Scotty so they both have each a hand over to hold. They check in at the United Airlines flight to London and go through security with Scotty still in something of a shock.

"We only have an hour to wait in London," Kevin explains. "so we don't have time to check it out. Maybe next time, I've always wanted to do my morning gymnastics in Hyde Park."

Scotty picks up his things from the plastic box after the x-ray, wryly telling Kevin that bending over him to turn off the alarm does not qualify as gymnastics. Kevin just laughs and kisses Scotty's cheek. Once they're through security, they get some lattes, bananas and chocolates. "You never know if you get hungry." Kevin says and wiggles the bananas and Scotty can see Nora doing this every time she travels with the kids.

Once they're on the plan they browse through the three guide books over Paris that Kevin picked up from the library. They go through sights, shopping possibilities and restaurants. Scotty counts on his fingers to see how many times they can justify eating out, eager to try as many different dishes as possible.

A few hours prior to landing in London Scotty falls asleep on Kevin's shoulder, missing the coffee that the incredibly gay steward serves Kevin with a discreet wink. Kevin makes sure to put his hand on Scotty's back in a more than friendly way when exiting the plane. Once on the ground they check through the small and incredibly expensive shops on the airport before boarding the plane that will take them to Paris.

The last flight is only just over an hour, and Scotty can't manage to sit still in his chair, watching as Europe passes under him. The clear day reveals water and land, showing the perfect patches of fields and forests, small villages and rivers. Scotty points at some small white squares on the ground, saying he thinks they look like cigarette butts on a gigantic ask tray.

They land without complications, quickly managing to pass through the security control again, fetching their luggage and hailing a cab. They sit back in the vehicle and watch the surroundings on their way to the hotel. Their weekend away from the world of work and Walker has just begun, and still holds a lot in it's cradle.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotty falls down on the bed, landing on his back when they come into their hotel room. Kevin closes the door behind them and puts the bags on a small table. He crawls onto the bed and lies down next to Scotty, putting half his body over Scotty's.

"I can't believe we're in Paris." Scotty laughs. "I was hoping we would spend the whole time in bed, but now we have to do all these things."

"Yes, but I think we can master both." Kevin says with a kiss. "We should start here, getting some rest for the jetlag.

Scotty smiles when Kevin covers his mouth with his own, willingly letting Kevin suck on his lips before granting Kevin permission to touch his tongue. Scotty feels his own body pressed down against the bed when Kevin climbs on top of him, losing himself in the touch.

An hour later they're both showered and changed, leaving the hotel with happy looks and carefree laughter. Scotty asks the receptionist after the closest Ladurée and Kevin stares at them as she explains to Scotty, in French, how to go.

"Where did you learn French?" He whispers to Scotty when they exit the big hotel.

"You're not the only one who went to school, hun." Scotty says and kisses Kevin's cheek. He takes Kevin's hand and the stroll along the sunny street, slowly passing by beautiful display windows and restaurants. The find one not too far away from their hotel and decide to have dinner there later tonight.

After walking through the city for an hour, Kevin complains about the long walk and how he is much to old to be walking that much. They find a small Bistro and have lunch, all the while Scotty explaining the chapters of French cuisine that he's read when he's studied.

They get each an éclair for dessert, and Scotty feeds Kevin his first, letting him take one bite between kisses over a small café table. Kevin blushes a bit over the very obvious display of affections.

"We're in Europe, it's all very open here, isn't it?" Scotty asks. "And no one knows us here." He adds.

Kevin happily obeys to finishing the éclair from Scotty's hand and then watching Scotty eat his, showing off way more tongue around the small pastry than what should be needed.

"So what's this place we're going to? The one you asked for directions to?" Kevin asks.

Scotty merely smiles in reply.

"We'll just let that be my secret. I think I deserve one after you've kept a trip across the Atlantic hidden from me."

Kevin settles for the answer, even though his questioning techniques would come in handy here.

They continue walking through Paris, ending up by the Eiffel tower. The take pictures in front of it and buy postcards to send to their mothers.

"My mom will fall off her chair when she finds out we went to Paris for these few days." Scotty says when he picks out a card with four different views of Paris. "She would call it a waste of money. But then again, she's the one who went on a honeymoon in Canada."

"Canada?"

"She has family there." Scotty says, waving the topic away. Apparently these relatives in Canada is quite the story, one Scotty is not up to telling. They find a postcard with the Eiffel Tower and the word "Paris" written in rainbow colored letters on it and decided to send it to Nora.

"Do they know we're here?" Scotty asks.

"Yes, I sent mom a text just before we got on the plane, and my cell phone's been off since." Kevin also invests in a pen with a picture of the Eiffel Tower in it, claiming he's sure he doesn't have one with him. Scotty suspects he likes the souvenirs a bit more than he will ever admit.

They spend the rest of the afternoon eating ice cream and writing short messages on the postcards. Before the sun starts to set, Scotty says it's time for them to visit Ladurée. Kevin only shoots him a sour look, grumpy when he doesn't have all the facts on what's going on. Scotty laughs at his grimace and kisses him, leading him back towards the hotel.

They step into the store, Kevin's eyes widening as he sees the exquisite furniture and all the food and pastries on the disk.

"Wow, did we just step onto the set of Marie Antoinette?" Kevin whispers to Scotty as they move towards the counter, looking at the amazing bakeries lined up before them.

Scotty orders a couple of different pieces to go, telling Kevin about the _petit fours_ and the variety of pastries produced in bite-sizes as desserts after meals.

"The ones in America are all the same, but they look different. This is the home of these." Scotty says and accepts the small box.

"So we're eating these at the hotel instead of at a restaurant? Or here?" Kevin asks, holding up the door for Scotty to exit.

"I'm sure we'll find dessert at the restaurant, but these are the best. And the way I plan to eat them is not appropriate in front of people. Not even Europeans." Scotty says. Kevin swallows hard, his excitement for tonight rising. They decide to go to the hotel to leave the pastries there before having dinner, almost missing their dinner appointment completely when Scotty pulls Kevin down on the bed with him.

Slightly later than planned they are placed at a table by the window, enjoying their meals flirting and touching. Their eyes meet and they smile.

"I thought all this talk about Paris being so romantic was just some PR thing," Kevin says. "But I know what they mean. If I didn't already love you, I would start now." He says, taking Scotty's hand over the table.

"I love you too." Scotty says. His foot moving along Kevin's leg stops temporarily and they lean across the table to share a kiss. "You know, if you want to we can skip dessert here. We do have something sweet at the hotel." Scotty hints. Kevin hates to break the romantic feeling between them, but accepts the invite. They stroll back to the hotel, hand in hand enjoying the not too cold French spring air.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin does his best not to rip off Scotty's clothes as Scotty asks the receptionist for their key. She hands it to them with a mischievous smile, asking the Monsieur to have a nice evening. The ride the elevator to their floor and walk hand in hand to their room, kissing as they enter the big room.

They kiss all the way over to the big window, and Scotty pulls the thick curtains away, exposing the beautiful view over a small park and houses in the neighborhood. Kevin kiss Scotty's neck, caressing his back as Scotty looks out at the city.

"Thanks for doing this." Scotty says. Kevin looks up, looking out over Scotty's shoulder.

"No problem. I think we needed it." Kevin says. Scotty spins Kevin around in his arms so that they are face to face. Scotty gives Kevin a shy kiss, then breaking away, moving towards the radio.

"I think we need some music." He turns it on and moves some buttons around until soft French music streams out into the room. Scotty looks back up, proud of his work. "Dance with me." He says, holding out one hand to Kevin. Kevin smiles, almost blushing a bit, but accepting the invite. Scotty wraps his arms around Kevin, making them sway to the music.

Kevin rests his head on Scotty's shoulder, his mind drifting away. In Scotty's arms, moving to music. They haven't danced together a lot of times. Once after the horrible benefit where he thankfully had managed to pull himself together enough not to lose Scotty, once at their wedding and once at home when they had come home a bit drunk after a party.

All three times had been very special, milestones of their relationship – the checkering back and forth, the marriage and the settling down. This is the fourth trip, the fourth milestone to say they might be settled down, but still working on their love, to keep it alive and growing. Kevin moans against Scotty's shoulder.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" Scotty asks. Kevin laughs softly.

"No." He replies. "But I wouldn't mind going to bed."

Their lips meet again, exploring skin they know so well, moving towards the big bed in the middle of the room. Kevin slowly lowers himself on it, feeling Scotty crawl on top of him.

Before he lies down he rips of his shirt. Scotty moves his kisses down, on Kevin's throat, collar bones, chest and tummy. He kisses the scar an extra time, just like he always does. He did mean it that time in the hospital – he finds it sexy. But more then that – that scar is there to tell him what an amazing man Kevin is and how strong he is.

He straddles Kevin, looking down on him as he slowly takes off his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Kevin watches him with his mouth half-open, taking Scotty's smooth chest in like every time he sees it. Scotty starts to undo his pants and Kevin's eyes wander down on his body. Scotty gets up to take them off, letting his underwear follow to the floor, revealing that he is already quite excited.

He motions with his hand to Kevin and walks over to the small kitchen area, picking out the box filled with pastries they bought earlier. Kevin takes off his pants when Scotty's away, reaching down to stroke himself as Scotty returns. Scotty puts the box next to Kevin on the bed, sitting down to straddle Kevin again, removing the hand.

"No, no." He smiles. "We're not there yet." He says. He bends down to kiss Kevin again, kissing from the belly button and down, circling Kevin's groin before going back up. Kevin breaths heavily, grasping at the sheets under him.

"Please." He moans. Scotty chuckles, satisfied with the reaction.

He sits back up, placing the box on Kevin's belly. He opens it and looks down on the variety of pieces. He picks up one, a chocolate mousse piece with a raspberry on top. Putting the box away, he moves the piece over Kevin's body, placing the berry with some mousse on Kevin's belly.

Scotty reaches down and licks it off, in one slow motion. Kevin pushes his body up, following Scotty's movement traveling up with kisses to Kevin's mouth. They kiss, letting Kevin taste the pastry from Scotty.

"It's good." He says with a smile. Scotty takes some on his finger and offers it to Kevin, making him lift his head a bit to lick it off.

Scotty puts the rest of the pastry back in the box, picking up a new one. A soft bun with a creamy vanilla topping and another raspberry parading on top. Scotty takes the berry and puts it in Kevin's mouth, quickly covering his lips with his own. The raspberry disappears in their kiss, giving them flavor and coloring their tongues and lips dark red.

Kevin savors the berry, watching as Scotty uses his finger to spread the vanilla cream on Kevin's chest. Scotty used to complain about Kevin's hairy chest and how it wasn't made for eating dessert off, but when he had realized how crazy it drove Kevin to feel Scotty sucking on his chest to lick it off, Scotty had changed his mind.

Scotty lets Kevin lick off the last of the cream from his finger before starting to lick Kevin's chest. Kevin pushes his head down onto the mattress and his chest up at Scotty, moaning loudly as he grasps the sheet. He entangles his fingers in Scotty's hair, feeling Scotty's head move, hovering his tongue, licking Kevin's nipples before finally returning up to kiss Kevin's lips again.

Kevin regains his breath when their mouths part, Scotty falling down next to Kevin, kissing his shoulder. Scotty sits up to put the pastry box on the floor: "It's safer there." and then he snuggles up close to Kevin.

"Now we should get some sleep, France says it's night." Scotty mumbles into Kevin's neck.

"Strange, I feel like lunch." Kevin says, moving his head to give Scotty better room to move.

"I don't. I've already had dessert."

"Yes, and I hope you saved me some." Kevin says. "When I've had you for breakfast, I might need it."

Scotty laughs and lets Kevin wrap them in the big cover. He turns off the light and returns to Scotty.

They both get quiet, kissing some in the darkness. Kevin can feel Scotty laying next to him with his eyes open.

"You really want to go put the box back in the fridge, don't you?" He asks.

"Yes." Scotty squeaks, quickly sliding off the bed, picking up the box and putting it in the fridge. He returns with a guilty smile, slipping down between the sheets and into Kevin's arms again.

"Sleep well sweetie." He whispers to Kevin in the darkness. Kevin makes a small moaning noise in reply, already drifting off to sleep. Scotty chuckles lightly and wraps his arms tighter around Kevin. "Yeah lunch." He whispers before falling asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of their time together in Paris is spent eating breakfast in the grass, walking along the Seine, enjoying the food and visiting Moulin Rouge. The latter to watch a show which proves to make Kevin blush and Scotty to enjoy widely.

They invest in a disposable camera, taking photos of themselves all around the city. On their way to the airport they get the photos developed, after searching for a photo store for over an hour.

"Let me see." Kevin says, reaching out to grab the envelope the receptionist hands them.

"No, not yet." Scotty says, putting the envelope in his bag. "We'll look at them on the plane."

They enjoy a last chocolate croissant on the airport before boarding to go to London. While waiting for their plane home, they spend some time in the gift-shops, spending their left Euros on souvenirs for the Walkers, finding different kinds of chocolates and alcohol to suit all of them. Kevin suggests they buy bitter almond chocolates for Holly, but Scotty laughingly refuses, instead finding plums in Madeira chocolates for his own mother.

Once their on the plane and up in the air, Scotty falls asleep on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin is staring at the envelope from the photo store, neatly marked 'Wandell' in the corner. He can't reach them without waking up Scotty, and actually, he doesn't even want to.

He wants them to look at them together and re-live the whole weekend. Some pictures will then be framed for their offices and the shelf at home, and the rest will be places in a photo album that Scotty bought a while ago, organizing pictures from way back, mumbling something about their grandchildren and how they will enjoy looking at them one day.

Kevin accepts a cup of coffee from the flight attendant, but falls asleep with his head leaning on Scotty's before he takes a sip. Half-asleep his hand travels over to Scotty's lap and takes Scotty's hand.

When arriving back in Los Angeles they are reluctant to go back to the apartment. The wonderful chemistry that they've built up since they left is still between them, and going home will ruin it, bringing them back to their mundane life and the dishes that needs to be made.

They find a taxi and go to Nora's, finding Sarah and Kitty there as well, cooing at Evan and sipping coffee. They accept each a cup and can barely sit down before the three start to interrogate them about their get-away. They Ohhh and Ahhh with envious looks when Kevin talks about what they did and how wonderful it all was.

Nora asks if they didn't take any pictures for them to see. Scotty panics for a while, not sure he wants his mother-in-law to be present the first time the pictures from a romantic get-away are viewed. He shares a quick look with Kevin and then says they sadly didn't.

"You're lying!" Sarah shouts. "They have pictures, they just don't want us to see them." She points at Kevin.

"No!" Kevin says. "We don't." He feels all eyes on him, rolls his eyes and admits. "Yes we do. But we haven't even seen them yet."

"Oh, don't worry, we're not easily scared." Kitty comments.

"Says my conservative Republican sister."

"Oh come on Kevin, then let me see them. I'm your liberal Democratic sister!" Sarah whines.

"Well, what about your open-minded, much pro-gay mother then?" Nora chimes in.

Kevin sighs, knowing he can never be right against the women in his family. Sooner or later they will wear him down or give him a wedgy so they can get over the pictures. This time his mother will probably help, and not just give him a Digestive cookie as comfort afterwards.

"Okay. But if there's anything embarrassing I don't know anything of it." Kevin defeats. Scotty laughs at him and hopes his memory serves him right when he thinks all pictures should be parent proof. Well, not his parents, but Nora anyway.

Scotty picks up the envelope from his bag, slowly opening it. The entire room is quiet, everyone is watching him. The Walkers on the hunt, waiting to find something they can pass on to the rest of the family as gossip, transformed in the gossip machinery to something much more juicy than what it was from the beginning.

The first picture is one Kevin too of Scotty just after they bought the camera. His face is all wrinkly from staring at the sun. He puts it on the counter, letting it slide towards the three awaiting women.

"You're precious here, Scotty!" Nora exclaims. When the next picture some gliding, she puts down the first. Kevin and Scotty with old buildings in the background.

Scotty quickly glances at the pictures before sending them over the counter, Kevin looking at them as they pass him. His sisters and mother seem to enjoy it widely, complementing them on the great shots and how cute they are. Kevin sees a smile spread on Scotty's face, getting bigger by each picture. He moves over to Scotty's side of the counter, looking at the two single pictures left in Scotty's hands.

One has Kevin, shirtless in the bed. Scotty took the picture while straddling Kevin, and the look Kevin gives the camera is not to be misinterpreted. His eyes are narrow and his mouth half-open. The other picture is a bit blurry, showing Kevin as he tries to defend himself when Scotty tries to smear some pastry all over Kevin.

"Come one, what are those?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, let us see?" Kitty insists. "When I've seen you kiss in front of the Notre Dame, there is nothing I can't take." Kitty says, reaching out a hand to see the remaining two pictures. Scotty hesitantly hands them to her and all three of them throws themselves at the photo.

Kevin puts an arm around Scotty's shoulder. Maybe this isn't the most romantic way to see their holiday photos for the first time, but marrying a Walker is marrying the Walkers. Scotty smiles and leans his head against Kevin. Sarah wiggles her eyebrows at them and compliments them on the cultural experience before collecting the photos and handing them back to Kevin.

Scotty kisses Kevin's neck as he puts them back in the envelope. Sarah takes the dishes to the dish washer, Kitty goes to check on Evan and Nora steals one of the pictures. If Kevin notices he pretends not to, as does Scotty. He's not surprised, though, that next time they come to visit, that particular picture will hang in the stairway.


End file.
